Lois and Clark: A Resurrection
by phedtay
Summary: After killing Lois Kent off, I wondered how I could bring her back.  This is a sequel to the 'Lois Is Dead' story. It's all very A/U and non canon.  Language Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Smallville nor any of the companies involved. I also don't own any of the Heinlein characters or the 'World As Myth' notions that may appear herein. There is no profit being made by this tale as I don't have the 'lobes' for business. However if Quark wants the holo-suite rights... we can talk.

A/N: This story continues the AU Smallville universe of the ' Lois Is Dead ' fic. I'd decided that Clark should not be left alone and was going to bring Lana in as a romantic interest with the blessings of an AU Lois, but along the way I got side tracked by the ' World As Myth ' possibilities...

Chapter: Lana

present...

" I'm not sure that she would approve of you spending so much time in mourning, " a soft and familiar voice spoke.

" Hi Lana! " Kent had a powerfully muscled shoulder planted against the huge trunk of an ancient oak. " You're right, She wouldn't. "

Lana Fordham studied her friend. Clark was still an extremely handsome man but the boyishness was long gone; erased by time and grief. He was clad in what had become his work uniform of sorts; black and grey digicam BDU's, black combat boots and a black canvas duster. " And yet here you are... "

Kent glance at Lana with an expression that was as much a grimace as it was any type of smile. He nodded, " Here I am... "

" Your haunting the cemetery is becoming quite the legend in Smallville. "

" I'll bet... " Kent growled with a dry chuckle. " Fortunately I don't give a damn... "

" Probably not... " Lana gazed out across the quiet space of tomb stones and mausoleums, floral arrangements and small American flags. The summer heat set humid and heavy with only the slightest of breezes to stir the pleasant and familiar scent of pollen and fresh mowed grass. " We need to stop meeting this way... "

" At least it's warmer and there is no fog this time. " Kent remembered too. " Damnation we were so young... "

" It was also the longest conversation we'd ever had, " Lana reminisced. " I introduced you to my parents... "

" Then I walked you home, Whitney saw us, got jealous and had me strung up as that year's scarecrow... "

" He was young too... " Lana shrugged. " It was an interesting start to our high school years... "

" In a Chinese curse kind of way, " Kent agreed. " It's good to see you... "

" You too! We don't see much of you these days... unless we're going to hang around the cemetery too... "

There was another flash of a brief and humorless grin. Kent heard the metallic crack of a baseball bat and a cheer, and glanced in the general direction of the Smallville Recreation Park. " Whitney still working the assistant ball coach gig? "

Lana nodded. " Yeah, and loving every minute of it... "

past...

" Hey Clark! "

" Lana! " Clark looked up with a glad and friendly smile. Lana Lang walked towards him across an empty row of bleacher seats with a shy smile of her own. " It's good to see you! Are you here for the weekend? "

She was looking lovely, with a fashionable sophistication to her make up and clothing that she'd never had in Smallville. She also seemed genuinely happy. Clark decided that living in Metropolis was agreeing with her, and he was glad for her.

Lana nodded. " Yeah... my high school is on spring break and I thought it'd be nice to come back to Smallville and catch up with every one. How are you doing? "

" I'm fine, " Clark replied with an off-handed shrug. His attention drifted towards the baseball field as the opposing batter swung and missed. " So grab a pew Lana... "

" Thanks. " She sat down next to him.

Lana thought Clark was looking good. He was dressed in Smallville casual; a faded Cowboy Up tee shirt, worn jeans... probably Wranglers, cowboy boots and a Kansas City Chiefs ball cap. The glasses were new and created a cute farm boy dork vibe. Yet there was a subtle something else about him, about his attitude that felt very different.

She considered the continuing enigma that was Clark Kent as she looked about at the familiar sights of the high school. Lana felt comfortable, like she was home, and that felt really nice. Several familiar Smallville students looked her way with friendly smiles, nods or waves.

" How are the Crows doing this year? "

" Not bad actually, " Clark answered, still concentrating on the game. " We have a winning season going with an awesome lefty pitcher in the starting rotation. Chloe is starting to think he might be a meteor freak as hard as he is throwing, and his uncanny command of the strike zone... "

" More ' Wall of Weird ' material huh? " Lana was well aware of her friend's interest in the strange and inexplicable happenings in Smallville Kansas that Chloe attributed to the green crystal rocks that littered the town and county.

Clark sighed, uneasy as the meteor rock enhanced were still an uncomfortable subject for him...

" And what do you think? " Lana asked softly.

" I think it's just a God given talent, " Clark said simply. " He's never gone psycho on anyone that we know of and which most of 'em tend to do. Hell, he hasn't even tried to hit any of the batters in any of the games I've seen... "

Lana glanced over as Clark's voice faded. He was gazing across the field towards a pair of young ladies approaching from the direction of the football stadium. The short blond danced along, gesticulating wildly to emphasize her speech. The taller brunette was a stranger. " Who's that with Chloe? "

" That is her cousin, Lois Lane, " Clark answered with a fond smile and without taking his eyes from the young ladies.

There was a husky timbre to his voice that caught her attention. She took a longer look at the brunette stranger. Unlike her cousin who was dressed in a quasi bohemian goth fashion, Lois wore the more typical Smallville farmer/cowgirl style; a colorful blouse over a tee shirt, tight jeans and cowboy boots. Lana felt an uneasy stirring of jealousy.

Chloe said something to her cousin who answered with a wave and a nod. Chloe then peeled away, headed towards the Smallville Crow's dugout. Lois continued on, smiling and exchanging quips and comments with various students, teachers and town folk along the way.

But Lana could see that her complete attention was focused on one Clark Kent, and his complete attention was focused on her. Her heart sank as Lois neared and she could see that the other girl was absolutely gorgeous by anyone's standards.

Lois hopped up on the bleachers and made her way towards them. " Hi Smallville! "

A brilliant smile broke across Clark's face. " Hey Lo'. Done for the day? "

" You know it, " Lois replied. " Are the Crow's winning? "

" Yep!"

Lois stooped and gave him a brief, light kiss before turning and plopping down on the bench in front of him. She leaned back between his thighs with a comfortable sigh, then turned and squinted up at Lana. " Chloe said you are Clark's old... sorry... ex girlfriend, Lana Lang? "

Lana appeared nonplussed. " Uh huh... "

" I'm Lois Lane! " She thrust out a tanned and slender hand. " Pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you... "

Clark's chuckle was a quiet rumble. " Lois... Lana! Lana... Lois... "

A sharp metallic crack interrupted him. Both Lois and Clark leaped to their feet, cheering on the Smallville Crow's batter as he charged down the base line. Lana was slower to her feet but her encouraging cheer was just as loud and just as enthusiastic.

The Crow's player slid into second with a puff of dust and a satisfied grin. The fans settled back on the bleacher benches, chattering happily as they discussed the recent ball field heroics.

" Thirsty babe? " Clark asked Lois before he seated himself.

She nodded. " Yeah, please! My caffeine levels are getting a bit low so if you'll get me a Mello Yellow... "

" Okay, " Clark replied agreeably. " Can't risk having your caffeine levels low... who knows what horrible... "

" Don't push your luck bub, " Lois growled. She returned her attention to the ball field and began heckling the opposing pitcher.

" Lana? Can I get you a soda or a water? "

" A water will be fine Clark, " Lana replied with a grateful nod.

Clark nodded with a brief smile as he walked away. The aluminum walk shuddered beneath his Justin boots. Lana caught Lois watching his retreating back with a soft smile and luminous hazel eyes.

" How long have you guys been a couple? "

Lois turned back to the ball field. " Since last fall... "

There was another crack of a metallic bat and another outbreak of Smallville fan enthusiasm as the baseball sailed into the outfield.

" … I moved to Smallville about half way through the semester, " Lois continued. " My first day of school was on a Wednesday... we had our first ugly fight Friday and he asked me out Saturday. We've been dating since. Chloe likes to claim that we've actually been a couple since we were introduced... "

" Really? " Lana was intrigued that she had heard none of this from her friend.

Lois shrugged nonchalantly. " Clark claims it's some mystical chemistry or something. I think it's because I threw his Copenhagen away about two minutes after we met... "

A Smallville batter was walked and the bases filled. There was a lull in the game as the opposing coach strolled out to the mound for a conversation with his pitcher.

" You threw away his dip? " Lana said with obvious disbelief in her voice. She had complained about Clark's foul tobacco habit to deaf ears.

Lois tossed a smug smile at the ex-girlfriend. " Yeah! I told Clark that if he was planning on kissing me he couldn't dip... "

" And Pete's been calling me whipped ever since, " Clark said cheerfully. He swaggered up the bleachers bearing a bottle of water and a couple sweaty Smallville Crows soft drink cups.

" Are you whipped Smallville? " Lois asked with a smoldering leer.

" Damned skippy, " Clark replied complacently. " The kisses are well worth the sacrifice too! "

" Of course they are Smallville... "

He handed Lois her cup which she accepted with a grateful smile and took an immediate large swig. He handed the water bottle to Lana then seated himself behind Lois. As she leaned back, he separated his knees and allowed her to settle between them again, her head nestled against his broad chest.

Lana struggled to recall ever seeing Clark Kent this much at ease with anyone other than his parents. She failed. He smiled a lot, laughed at Lois' animated comments and held his own against a constant barrage of quips and barbed banter with a dry and droll wit of his own.

She also noticed how they were in constant physical contact with each other. They held hands or Clark had a brawny arm draped casually across her shoulders or Lois had a hand on his chest or forearm. When they stood, Clark would place a hand in the small of her slender back, or Lois would lean into him or rest a hip against him.

Chloe finally scurried up to join them on the bleachers with a perky and welcoming smile for her friend. " Hey Lana! "

" Chloe! It's good to see you, " Lana replied softly. She had been feeling like a third wheel...

present...

" You're still not talking to Chloe are you? " she asked as she pulled herself free of old memories.

" No and it's been worse since Lois' death, " Kent replied quietly. " She kept trying to help Jor-El force my hand and make me into some sort of messianic hero to the world, and I refused to have any part of that. All I wanted to be was Lois' husband and use my abilities to fight the bad guys.

" She managed to pull some rather underhanded tricks to try and separate us, for the good of the world of course, before we uncovered the truth... that Jor-El was using Chloe as a pawn. That stopped when I destroyed the AI, but the damage had been done. Lois never forgave Chloe or Jor-El for the pain they caused me, and I've never really forgiven them the pain they caused Lois... "

" I'm sorry Clark, " Lana murmured. " I know how close all of you had been in high school... "

past…

Lana heard a loud splash and a scream of laughter. She wandered through trees and brush, following a faint path down to the small private swimming pond that set behind the farmed acres of the Kent and Irig property.

" What kind of move was that Smallville? " she heard Lois call.

" I call it the C K bomb! " Clark returned, with humor evident in his voice.

" Well it sure bombed, " Lois said flippantly. " It was a 9.5... "

Lana stepped out onto a small dirt beach as Clark waded out of the water. She had a rather visceral reaction to seeing him in damp cut off jeans and lots of tanned skin and supple muscles. Clark had changed markedly from the rather lanky youth of their freshman year into an extremely powerful and attractive young man.

" Hey Lana! " He stepped up beside her and turned to face the pond. His blue eyes seemed to glow with an incandescent joy.

" Hi Clark! Your Mom said you guys were down here... "

" Hi Lana! " Chloe and Lois chorused happily. Lana waved back.

" It's your turn... " Lois called to her cousin.

" I'm glad you came, " Clark murmured. " Did you bring your swimsuit? "

" No! I didn't think I'd need it. Aunt Nell and I just got in this morning... "

With a blood curdling screech, Chloe launched herself out over the water, hanging from a knotted rope. Kicking wildly through the air, she let go with a whoop and arced into the water with a decent splash.

" And the judges give that splash a 9.7, " Lois called mockingly.

" A 9.7? " Chloe protested as she dog paddled towards Clark and Lana.

Lois seemed to frown with judicial consideration. " It would've been a 9.9 if you'd managed to loose part of your bikini and then we'd have been rating Smallville's blush... "

" Lois... " Clark groaned. His girlfriend stuck her tongue out at him.

Chloe giggled as she staggered from the water. " You're insane cuz... "

With a bad Tarzan yodel, Lois launched herself from the bank. Her lithe form swung through the air with an athletic grace, and Clark watched appreciatively as she had intended. She hit the water with an impressive splash and surfaced with a triumphant yell.

" The judges awarded Ms. Lane another perfect 10... "

" And if you'd lost part of your bikini Lo'? " Chloe asked with false wide eyed innocence.

" Smallville? " Lois asked archly as she floated towards them.

" A perfect 11? "

" Clarkie... " The warning was drawled.

" Ah... a perfect 20? "

" Better. " Lois strolled from the water; tall, broad shouldered and long legged with an exquisitely feminine sway to her hips. " Did you bring your bikini Lana? "

Lana shook her head, and fought back a brief spasm of jealously. " I hadn't planned on going swimming. Mrs. Kent told me you guys were down here when I dropped by the house. Plus I just had lunch a bit ago... "

Lois shrugged as she wrung the excess water from her long, brunette hair. " Sorry you're missing on the fun... Are you guys ready for another round? "

Chloe shook her head. " I'm gonna rest for a few and chat with Lana, so you two go right ahead... "

Clark stuck a hand out with a brilliant smile. " Ready Lane? "

" Let's go Smallville... " She took his hand and they wandered towards the bank. Lois was talking and Clark chuckled in response.

" Wow, " Lana muttered.

" Tell me about it, " Chloe answered with a sigh. " I've never seen anything like it. "

Lana shook her head with a bemused look. " I don't think I have either and certainly never expected to see anything like that from Clark. Are they always so... "

" Lois and Clark? Since day one, " Chloe replied thoughtfully. " Lois has the nasty habit of just jumping into situations without considering the consequences and Clark goes knight in shining armor and rescues her. This caused their first fight and it was a regular battle royale. They were up in Clark's loft going at it toe to toe until Mr. Kent finally stepped in claiming he was afraid they'd start tearing the barn down...

" Lois was a wreck that night, crying that she'd chased Clark off, that she was rather turned on by the way he stood up to her and which I felt was way more information than I really needed, that she was still furious with him for treating her like she was some delicate damsel in distress. Lois really pushed the limits of cousinly affection that night, which ended up a very long night... "

Lana giggled softly at Chloe's droll reminiscing.

" She started her job at the Smallville library the next morning... Clark showed up and asked her out. " Chloe chortled at her memories. " Needless to say she said yes, busting his chops the whole time he did it and the rest is history... "

" Wow! "

They watched as Clark swooped through the air with all the aerodynamic grace of a brick. His splash down was much more effective.

" I'm thinking about moving back to Smallville for our senior year, " Lana said.

" That'd be great Lana, " Chloe replied with an enthusiastic smile. " It would be like old times... Well sorta... "

present…

" How is Whitney doing these days? " Kent asked.

" Pretty good, " Lana returned quietly. " He still has the occasional bad day. They finally released him from all physical therapy a few months ago, but he insists that we continue with our couple counseling. He doesn't want any problems we might have to get out of control. "

Kent nodded. " Good man... "

" Are you avoiding him Clark? " she asked softly. " He's starting to feel like you... "

" Hold it against him that he survived and Lois didn't that day? " He stepped close and enfolded her in a brotherly hug. " Well I don't... I wouldn't wish that kind of pain and loss on either of you. I've just been very busy lately Lana... I know I need to get by and see him and I will... soon... I promise. "

" I'll let him know, " Lana said softly.

" Please do, " Kent returned just as softly.

" One last thing, " Lana began. " I had an interesting visitor a few days ago while Whitney was at ball practice... Lois Lane came to see me... "

" What? "

She took a small involuntary step back, almost instinctively afraid of the powerful and dangerous man with the intense predatory eyes who suddenly confronted her.

Kent read the fear in her face and tried a tentative smile.

Lana sighed with relief to see the boy of her youth in that smile. " This woman showed up at my front door and damned near caused heart failure... then I considered that I might be going crazy. I'm just glad Whitney wasn't there 'cause I'm not sure how he'd have handled seeing her.

" She said she was from an alternative universe? She said she was working with a group called the 'Corporal Ted Bronson Time Corps Irregulars'? Do you know them? "

Kent nodded. " I do... "

" Ah... Well she said she wanted to talk to me about you and Lois. She then asked a lot of questions about your past with Lois. I had the feeling that your history was rather different from hers. She seemed to be very interested your career as the Blur, and she also seemed amazed that you weren't in journalism... "

" If she'd bother to read the editorial page of the New York Times... " Kent growled. " Come to think of it, the Planet isn't much better. "

" Clark... " Lana spoke in warning tones. They were beginning to tread into agree to disagree territory.

" So how does a classic liberal and a progressive manage to stay married? " Kent asked with chilly amusement. Lana was married to a Marine and Kent knew very few progressive Marines. He figured they were out there, however Whitney wasn't one of them...

Lana had squared away with her arms folded and a look of cool amusement in her brown eyes. " The sex is great... "

Kent's ears turned red. " TMI Lana... though that would explain the house full of rug rats... "

" Two children don't make a house full, " Lana returned. " They do feel like it occasionally... "

" Well with the third one on the way... " Kent began.

Lana's mouth dropped open for a stunned moment. " T... th... third one? "

" Oh shit! " Kent shook his head with a chagrined look. " You don't know huh? Oops... "

A brilliant smile lighted her face. " No... that's fine... We've been hoping for another... oh my... "

Kent wrapped his babbling friend up in another warm and brotherly hug. " Congratulations to both of you... "

Lana nodded. The smile had not dimmed yet. " I need to go home now and give Whitney the good news... "

Kent could still hear the baseball game at the Smallville Recreation Park. " Take your time Lana. He's still at the ball field... "

" Good... good, " Lana began to walk away. " This will give me more time to prepare... I can send the kids to their Grandpa Small's house... "

" How is Henry these days? " Kent called. He was thrilled for his friends.

Lana paused. " He's okay! As he missed my growing up, he's been very involved with ours and seems really happy to do so... Jennifer's been... Bye Clark... "

" Be safe Lana... "


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As a FYI... Bartowski and Director Burton are based on the characters from my 'Chuck's Consequences' story...

Lane:

The skirl of Highland pipes and the martial thunder of drums proceeded the twenty five year old blue Ford F 150 down the street. Kent did a rapid visual and auditory threat assessment as he cruised into the church parking lot. It was empty, as was the cemetery, so he braked the truck to a stop near the back fence.

The past week had been a long and exhausting one.

A week that had started with a phone call from a panicked Bartowski needing his help to rescue the Intersect Team Director. She had been kidnapped by an ex-team member who had been turned by the Ring. Kent had always suspected that Chuck had rather deep feelings for Director Burton. The rescue mission had shown just how deep when Chuck had manned up and done what needed to be done.

A phone call from another friend, the Kildar, had sent him racing across the planet headed for Georgia... the country, not the state. A nuclear threat that could have had global implications had been eliminated with extreme prejudice. One good thing from the trip had been the gift of a keg of Keldara home brewed beer; the good stuff.

He cut the engine and just sat for several long moments, and absorbed the relative peace and quiet; the feelings of home. He could hear the drone of bees mixed with the rumble of distant traffic. He could hear the laughing and happy voices of children mixed with the noise of a church league softball game. He could hear the far grumblings of thunder, portending of a summer storm; yet his sense of Kansas weather patterns told him it would not come anywhere close to Smallville.

And it sounded like the espresso machine was out of whack again at Smallville's coffee house, 'The Talon'...

Kent stepped out of the Ford truck and into a hot and muggy Smallville summer afternoon. He grabbed a flower arrangement from the passenger seat, shut the door and locked up.

A faint heartbeat that had a hauntingly familiar quality to it reached out to him. Lois Lane stepped from beneath the ancient oak that shaded his Lois' and his father's graves. She was simply dressed in a wine colored blouse, a dark pencil skirt and high heels, and she was stunning.

Wary, Kent strolled across the cemetery towards the waiting woman. He remembered Lana telling him about a visit from this Lois a few weeks back. Or at least he assumed it was this Lois. Crap he was tired and the whole 'World As Myth' gave him a headache.

" Hello Kent, " she called as he approached.

" Lane... "

" What was that racket you were listening too? "

Kent thought back to the music as he pulled into the parking lot. " Uh... Albannach. They're a Scots pipe and drum group. I was in Gatlinburg a few months back and ran across their music in a Celtic shop there. "

Lane gazed at him with an opaque expression.

" Not your style of music? " he asked.

She shook her head. " Not really... "

" I understand, " Kent said with a flash of a mirthless smile. " I'm actually more of a Trace Adkins and Toby Keith fan... "

He set the flowers in the holder beside Her tomb stone, closed his eyes and spent a few moments in quiet prayer and meditation. And he could almost sense when Lane's patience turned to impatience.

" What? "

Lane shrugged. " I don't know why I expected you to fly in... "

" I don't do much flying that's not mission oriented, " Kent returned as he straightened to tower over her. She had deflected... interesting. " It grabs too much of the wrong kind of attention. Outside of Metropolis, the Black Blur is an urban myth and I work very hard to keep it that way. When I fly I have to be aware of where the various spy satellites are along with various radar installations etc. Half the time it's just not worth the headaches or the hassle.

" I'm working with a black ops intel group who are very good with computers. They are helping me stay off the various government, military and intelligence groups mainframes. If we get really desperate my flights get blamed on UFO's or a weird weather pattern or something... "

" Really? A UFO? " Lane scoffed.

" What ever works, " Kent said seriously. He bent back down and quickly policed the area; removing weeds and the desiccated remains of older flower arrangements.

" I'm with Lana on this one. I doubt your Lois would want you mourning her like this... "

Kent sighed. " I'm not in mourning... "

" If your delusions give you comfort, " Lane with a wintry smile.

Kent went back to lean against the ancient oak. " How am I delusional? I come here to talk to Her and before you says that's morbid... I have fewer people to talk to than your Clark does, people who know who and what I am.

" But I'm not in mourning. I've learned to accept my Lois is dead, but I still love Her. I was a gawky junior in high school when I met Lois, still trying to deal with the fact that I'm not from around here and I had all these gifts or talents. So many people who found out thought I was a freak, or had their lives twisted and turned upside down or died...

" Lois accepted me without any sort of reservations. I was always Her Smallville and I still am... "

" Hhhmmm... I think I can understand that. "

Kent glowered at her. " Thanks... "

" Sarcasm... nice! But I do get it... I grew up an army brat. Smallville, the Kents and my Smallville were my first real home. They took me in and made me one of the family... "

Lane studied the Clark Kent of this world for a few moments. There was such a lack of emotional tone and color to his voice when he spoke. His face was leaner and lacked some essential Clarkness; the warmth and humanity that balanced the Kryptonian.

" You had her buried in a church cemetery? "

" Yeah, " Kent nodded. " Smallville Christian Church. Lois and I were married here. "

Lane gazed at the old fashioned wooden building, with it's steeple in the corner. " The Stone-Campbell Restoration movement? "

Kent frowned at her. " Yeah... "

" I didn't mean anything by that. I really pissed my editor off once and she put me on the paper's religious section for a few weeks. I ended up doing some research on denominations that came out of the Second Great Awakening era... "

" Ah... " Kent grunted in a 'that explains everything without really explaining anything' manner. " It's been the Kent family church going back to my great grandfather. Dad was a church elder for years, and I was a deacon before we moved to Metropolis. How 'bout you? "

" We've never been very serious about church, " Lane replied. " Some of it is just a lack of time. I grew up a Methodist and I think my Clark grew up Baptist... "

" Ah... " Kent said with a noncommittal tone. " Well Lois told me years ago that as she was a Kent that she wanted to be buried in the family plot... "

" I like that, " Lane murmured with a slight nod of approval. She strolled over and sat down on a near by tomb stone. " I have got to get out of these shoes. They are killing my feet. "

She eased the high heels off of her feet, then after contemplating her wiggling toes, stood and began the laborious process of shucking her panty hose accompanied by much pungent grumbling. A sigh caught her attention and she paused in her gyrations to see that Kent had turned to face away.

" Are you happy Smallville? "

Kent glanced back to meet 'deer in headlights' hazel eyes.

" Damn... " Lane muttered. " I'm sorry Kent... "

" No problem, " he replied. " I haven't heard that in a while and it was kinda nice, so thanks. As for being happy... sorry but that's a null word... "

" How so? " she asked curiously.

" It has no meaning for me, " he mused. " But then neither does unhappy... "

" Hhhmmm... I noticed that you are armed? "

" Always. " Kent glanced down at the pair of .45 ACP SIG P2220 Combat's holstered at his sides. " Because of 9/11 I was champing at the bit to help fight the Jihadist terrorists anyway I could. Lo' talked to her father and I went to work with for General Sam and a special black ops unit he set up. I got some military training so I'd have some clue what I was doing as I couldn't rely on brute force. I liked the .45's I'd trained with and Lois got a couple of the SIG P220's as a kind of graduation present.

" I've just gotten in the habit of using the guns rather than my powers. If I'm not using my powers than I have nothing to explain or justify. Most of the Special Forces, CIA or NSA types I deal with think I'm some sort of super spook... "

Lane frowned. " Makes sense I guess. Kill anyone? "

" Yes, " Kent answered with an icy grin. " Lex Luthor. He damned near killed Lois so I parted his hair for him... "

Lane cocked an eyebrow at him. " Um... Luthor is bald, isn't he? "

" Yes he was... "

Big hazel eyes continued to study him. " And the whole 'thou shall not kill' commandment? "

" As I understand it, a better translation would be 'thou shall not murder'. There is a difference you know. I'm one of the sharp end Lois and damned proud of it. If I have to kill the bad guys, I do it with a clear conscience as the alternative is unthinkable.

" If we can be done with the chit chat... why are you here? Why were you asking Lana questions about me... about us ? "

" The Time Corps explained the whole 'World As Myth' to you didn't they? " Lane replied. " Well I gather that our particular universes are like next door neighbors along the tau or teh line... I can never get those straight. In our universes we met in Smallville during our high school years. I came to Smallville looking for my cousin's killer and found an amnesiac Clark naked in a corn field... "

" What? "

" It's not important Kent, " Lane said quickly. " In other what... parallel universes... Lois and Clark didn't meet until he came to Metropolis and the Daily Planet looking for a job. In one of 'em, Clark revealed the Superman persona to save Lois and to stop a space shuttle from being blown up. In another Clark went gallivanting across the galaxy looking for Krypton and when he got back discovered they'd had a son Jason, and Lois was engaged to another man.

" Y' know... I think I rather envy you... "

" Why? "

" Because you two seemed to hit it off right away, " Lois said, and Kent could hear an almost plaintive note of envy in her voice. " Clark and I ended up going through several years of Lana angst and both of us dealing with trust issues, some caused by him not telling me about y' know... When did you tell her about your heritage? "

" A couple months after we started dating, " Kent replied. " It was around the holidays. I wanted her to know me, who I really was. We were in love and I chose to trust her... So why are you here? "

" The Long twins wanted to have an intervention for you, " Lois said. " After you helped the Time Corps with capturing H G Wells, Laz and Lor came to talk to me about you. "

" Why? " Kent seemed genuinely puzzled.

" They're worried about you, " Lane returned. " You are a Smallville, not my Smallville.. but anyway... The Corps Irregulars thought you could use some... ah... help... so they came to me to see if I might have any ideas. "

" I'm what? A reclamation project? " Kent eyed her with aloof amusement.

Lane frowned at him. " I suppose so... "

He shook his head, feeling they were finally getting to the main reason she was here. " Just as long as I'm not visited by three ghosts... "

The beautiful hazel eyes smiled appreciatively at him. " No ghosts, just me. "

" Then cut to the chase Lois, " Kent growled.

Lane puffed a breath of air up to blow the bangs from her eyes. " After I agreed to help them, I had them bring me to your universe. I discovered that you were no longer talking to Chloe in this one so I had 'em track down Lana and I went to talk to her. I was hoping that she may have kept up with you and your life. I just wasn't expecting her to be married to Whitney Fordham... "

" You weren't going to suggest that Lana... " Kent began with a troubled look.

" Hell no, " Lane replied forcefully. " I'm not sure if the kind of emotional and spiritual fidelity you have is a Kryptonian thing or what... The only conclusion we could come to was that you need your Lois... "

" But she is dead, " Kent said brutally.

Lane glared back. " But she is dead! However... "

Kent crossed his arms and adopted the legendary Superman stance, but there was the added dark and lethal undercurrent of menace. " However? What the hell does that mean? "

" I did mention that it was the Long Twins who came to me didn't I, " Lane said.

Kent picked up some subtle signs of unease. He began to feel a sense of alarm for after all this was Lois Lane, probably the most unpredictable woman in any universe.

" Yeah... "

" And you know that they are not from around here... "

" Yeah... "

" They aren't even from this time... this era. They are from about a thousand years in the future where the technology is so much better... "

Kent's puzzled frown deepened. " Yeah... "

" Clark... will you let me do something for you? "

Leave it to a Lois to change the subject. Kent read the deepening unease in her body language. Or was she... " I guess... "

Lane gazed deep into the chilly, predatory eyes for a long moment before rushing on. " The idea was mine. I'm the one who implemented it with the help of the Time Corps so if you are going to be angry with anyone you need to be angry with me and no one else... "

As this was a Lois he was dealing with, alarm bells were now clanging in his mind. " All right Lois... what is it? A babbling Lois is never a good thing... "

" I'm not babb... never mind! I have someone I want you to meet... please don't reject her or be angry with her 'cause like I said this was my idea so it's my fault... "

" Lois... " Kent rumbled, impatient at long last.

" Okay... just please remember what I've asked... "

Kent caught a silver flash as Gay Deceiver appeared on the grassy knoll behind the ancient oak. The near hatch popped open and a tall, slender woman stepped out, dressed in an off the shoulder peasant blouse and Royal Stuart mini kilt.

Kent felt like his heart and breath stopped as he heard the unique almost musical thump of a heart beat. One he had not heard in five years. One he'd thought was gone forever.

" Lo'? " There was a brief spasm like something had shattered within and his face was suddenly full of raw and powerful emotions. Heartache and longing were mixed with an incandescent joy almost unbearable to witness.

She turned and her hazel eyes locked into his. A shy and uncertain smile flashed briefly across that beloved face. " Hey Smallville... "

Kent stood as though still rooted to the spot. " How? "

" We can talk about that later, " Lane returned. " I think you need to go say hi to her, and smile damn it before you scare her off... "

As Kent took a pair of hesitant steps forward, Lois flew into his arms, laughing and crying.

" I'll be at the farm... " Lane murmured and turned to walk towards Gay Deceiver.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed there.

Lois:

The Ford pickup truck kicked up a rooster tail of tan and white dust as it cruised along an access road that was little more than ruts and gravel between fences. The roadway was wide enough for the larger farm tractors and combines to get from field to field and avoid blocking the county highways.

Due to the lack of a breeze the dust quickly settled as the pickup truck moved through. The sun had begun to wester at the end of a long summer day. As the evening set in the oppressive heat and humidity refused to relent.

Lois sighed contentedly in air conditioned bliss and slumped against her husband.

" Are you purring Lo'? " Clark asked.

" Parts of me are Smallville... " She sighed again with a satiated smile and began a quiet humming. ...I'm dreaming of a white Christmas...

She saw his knuckles go white and then the devastated expression in his face and eyes. " Stop the truck! "

" What? " His voice was quiet, leached of life.

" Smallville... stop the damn truck! "

Clark's voice still had a strange empty quality to it. " Why? "

" You're bending the steering wheel for one thing! " Lois slowly reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

" Oh shit! " Clark slammed on the brakes and the truck skidded to a stop. He blinked at the now mangled steering wheel between his hands. " Sorry Lo'! "

" No worries... " She slid across the seat and patted a spot beside her. " Scoot over... "

Clark turned a puzzled look at her. " They are expecting us... "

" Damn it Clark I really don't care! " She huffed her bangs out of her face. " This is more important now scoot your ass over... "

Mutely, Clark popped his seat belt loose and slid over into the passenger seat. Lois threw a long leg over him and settled across his lap.

" Now what's going on? " Lois gazed quietly into his face and noted that his eyes were still haunted by dark shadows.

Clark sighed. " I guess it just hit me all of a sudden... between the past couple hours and the past few years... You started humming a Christmas tune which I haven't heard you do... "

" Because I was dead, " Lois said matter-of-factly.

" In a long time... " A powerful sob shook his frame.

" Oh God, Smallville! " Lois pulled him close as the emotional storm tore through him. His arms wrapped about her and she cuddled him close as he wept out the years of heartache and solitude.

" I'm sorry... " she murmured again and again as she held her husband. And after a time he quieted. " I love you Clark Kent. "

Clark raised his head. " Why are you sorry? "

Lois pulled the front of her peasant blouse up and began patting his face dry. " For what you've been through the past few years. "

" It wasn't your fault Lo'. "

She slowly shook her head. Her hazel eyes were dark and grim but it was inwardly focused. " I think it was... "

When Clark began to protest she held a quieting hand over his mouth.

" I was being Lois Lane and doing what I do best and it got me killed. I was dead, Clark! I know it. I left my best friend, my husband, my lover behind and you had to deal with that. If it had been me living without you I'm not sure I could have handled it. I was thoughtless and arrogant and I'd once again willfully ignored your warnings because I thought I knew best... "

A Whitesnake ring tone broke through. Clark hauled his cell phone out of a duster pocket and after a quick glance at the screen hit the end icon. " Mom... "

Lois sighed. " After we get the welcome home activities out of the way, you and I are going to find a quiet place so we can talk... Okay? "

Clark nodded. He slid out from under her and back over into the drivers seat. After several deep breaths he put the truck in drive...

He glanced over at Lois and decided they were in desperate need of a change in mood. He gave her the Bartowski Eyebrow Dance. Chuck had said it was a can't miss. Casey had grunted that Chuck was a moron.

Lois giggled. " You have a strange facial twitch going there Smallville... "

It worked! Who knew! " If I haven't told you yet, you look really hawt... "

" Perv, " she mumbled with a pleased smirk. " It made the twins happy for some reason. They also thought going commando was the only way to...ah... go. Being more blessed up front I told 'em I at least needed a bra. Mama Maureen and Minerva finally stepped in and helped me out.

" By the way, I really hope you've got my underwear tucked away 'cause if you think I'm gonna met your mother without... "

A quiet chuckle rumbled through the cab. " They are in one of my duster pockets Lo'... "

" Good... "

" I learned early on, don't loose Lois' underwear... "

" I trained you well Smallville. " She watched the fields roll past. " 'Course if you weren't in such a rush to get them off of me... "

" What can I say, you look good nekkid and you smell good too Lo'! "

Lois took a deep breath and her eyes widened in horror. " Oh Lord... we smell like... "

" You smell scrumptious, like Eau de Lois... "

" More like ew she's stinkin' nasty, " Lois protested. " I'm going to need a shower before I meet Martha, Clark! "

" I think she might understand Lois, " Clark said gently.

" That's beside the point Clark! I am going to have a shower before I met your Mom 'cause I'm not going to have her thinking... "

The blue eyes smiled at her. " I think she'd be surprised if we weren't. "

" hhhmmm... Well that's beside the point too. I haven't seen Martha in a while so... "

" I got it, Lo'. You'll get your shower! I'll just fly you up to the bedroom... "

" And take a quick shower yourself Smallville. You're getting a bit whiff too. "

Clark took a surreptitious sniff. " I see what you mean... 'Course there is that Eau de Lois... "

" A shower Smallville! " Lois began listening to the music playing quietly in the back ground.

...But no one's ever gonna love you like I do

No one's gonna love you more than I do...

" I like the tune... what is it? "

" 'No One's Gonna Love You' by Band of Horses, " Clark replied.

Lois saw an empty jewel in a dash pocket. She picked it up and glanced at the written credits. " This looks like Jimmy's hand writing? "

" It is... '

" hhhmmm... '3 Rounds and a Sound' by Blind Pilot? ' A Comet Appears' by The Shins? 'Skinny Love' and 'Creature Fears' by Bon Iver? " Lois shook her head. " I've never heard of 'em. Jimmy Olsen burned this for you? "

" Yep! They're all songs used on some TV show he watches. He's a big fan. "

" Uh-huh... probably of the lead actress if I know Jimmy. " Lois leaned over to look at some CD jewel cases tucked into the door pocket. " This is more like it. Toby Keith... Jason Aldean, he's a new one... Alan Jackson... Trace Adkins... George Strait... "

" There's some Areosmith and Lynyrd Skynyrd in the glove box... "

A pleased smiled quivered about her lush mouth. " And Whitesnake? "

Clark snorted. " Of course! "

" I do love you Smallville and we can change the music later. In the mean time this stuff is pretty good. I would never guess that Jimmy had any taste in music. "

Clark's cell phone rang. " Yeah Mom! We're just behind the paddock so we're a couple minutes out... Figures, she's a Lois and they never have any patience... I heard her... Well Lo' wants a shower in the worse way... "

He caught her look from his peripheral of vision. " And so do I... so I'll need a couple minutes and she'll need a couple more or until the hot water runs out. Love you too Mom! "

Clark cut the phone off and tossed it up onto the dash board. " What? "

" Lois' have no patience? "

" Was I wrong? "

" Well no... " as her voice faded, Clark looked over to see a tremulous, chin quivering smile. She stared out at the yellow farm house with a tear trickling down her cheek.

It was good to be home!

the farm

Showered, shaved and feeling a lot less whiff, Clark headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was dressed for hanging out at home, with a Nerd Herd tee shirt, ancient Wranglers jeans and his Justin 'George Strait' boots.

Martha and the Lois Lane from an alternative universe were seated at the dinning room table with mugs of coffee and a platter of fresh scones between them. Martha looked up with a loving smile. " Hi Honey! "

Lane glared impatiently. " It's about damned time. "

" No one else stayed huh? " Clark replied. He walked past his mother and dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head.

" Laz and Lor wanted to stay, but mentioned a Sarah and an intervention they had to supervise, " Lane said. " They left after we all agreed to have a proper welcome home for your Lois after you kids had some decent me time... or indecent... "

Clark walked to the refrigerator and snagged a bottle of 'Samuel Adams Boston Lager'. " You didn't need to stay, Lane. "

Lane saw the outline of a SIG tucked into the back of his jeans. She noted how his eyes roamed about, checking out the windows and probably through the walls in the ceaseless vigilance of the warrior. " I know Kent, but I thought it might help if I stayed to fill in any knowledge holes Lois might have. "

" I do appreciate that. " Clark carried his bottle back to the table and plopped down on a chair at the far end from Lane. He popped the top and took a healthy swallow. " So what have you ladies been talking about... "

" About stubborn, dumb ass farm boys... " Lane grumbled.

Clark blinked innocently at Lane and took another swig of his beer. He knew better than to make a comment.

Martha quirked a quick grin at her son. " Lois has been telling me about her world and her Clark... from where she found him in a corn field... "

" Nude and clueless, " Lane interrupted.

Martha reached over and placed a loving hand on Lane's. Martha Kent was Martha Kent no matter the universe. She was a loyal friend and a staunch mother figure. " ...with amnesia to their working together at the Daily Planet. She was just telling me that I'm a Senator there.

" So how is she? " Martha glanced over towards the stairs.

Clark shrugged as he sipped on his beer. " Lois is fine... I'm the one who's a wreck. "

Martha looked deep into her sons eyes and nodded her head. " That's to be expected Clark. But you are doing better? "

" Yeah! I've got Lois back so I'm doing much better. " He looked across the table at Lane. " Since Lo' may be a while, I guess you might as well get the saga started? "

Lane nodded her agreement. " The Long Twins came to me and introduced themselves. They explained the whole 'World As Myth' concept and tried to explain Jake Burroughs time travel theories and gizmo. They told me about how you helped them stop HG Wells and why. I'll admit I agree with you there Kent... "

Clark frowned. " Wait a moment. I'm confused... You already knew them when they brought me to meet you and Superman... "

" What? You've already met Clark and me? "

" Yeah... several months ago. " Clark's voice took on a musing tone as he spoke. " I was struggling with the whole 'World As Myth' idea so they took me to a couple different universes and let me talk to the Lois and Clark's there. I quit struggling after that and agreed to help 'em. "

Lane sighed. " Whatever... They told me about the various Lois and Clark universes and that ours were very similar in that your Lois and I came to Smallville while we were in high school, and that's where our particular Lois and Clark legends got started. They told me that you'd lost your Lois to an IED outside Baghdad several years earlier and that you'd chosen not to become Superman... "

" Who is Superman? " Martha finally gave in to an almost overwhelming curiosity. " Clark just mentioned him, and now you did too. "

Lane glanced at Clark.

" I haven't told anyone of that particular piece of nonsense, " Clark said with a dark frown.

Lane studied the doppelganger of her husband. " Wow... you really are set against it aren't you? "

" Damn skippy! "

" Lois? Clark? " Martha caught their attention.

" Superman is a persona Clark takes on so he can use his abilities in public, " Lane answered. " He started out as the Blur like Clark here but decided to take it a step further and go public after my Martha created his Superman suit, with some prompting I've a feeling from Jor-El. Superman is the worlds greatest hero... '

Clark heard the Whitesnake ring tone and realized he'd left his phone up stairs in their bedroom. He heard Lois scramble to answer it. She was already out of the shower?

" Clark? " Martha asked.

" Sorry Mom... " Clark could hear Lana's voice on the other end. " I heard my phone but Lois got it... "

A piercing screech caused them to jump.

" ...and I think she just heard about Lana's pregnancy... "

" Ah! "

" Lana and Whitney huh? " Lane asked. " Interesting. I never met him as he was killed in action during their sophomore year of high school. It was a couple years before my time. "

" He's a good man and a great friend, " Clark said. " And better Whitney than Lex, like in your world... "

Lois could be heard skipping down the stairs and then she bounded into the kitchen area; all long tanned legs and athletic grace. She was wearing a faded and worn Smallville Crows tee shirt and very short denim cut offs; and she was barefoot. Her dark hair was still damp from her shower but she'd pulled it back in a pony tail.

Clark watched her almost hungrily. It had been a very long drought since he'd had the pleasure of just watching his bride and he really liked those shorts...

" Oh Honey, " Martha began as she got to her feet. She held out her arms. " It's so good to have you home! "

" Mom! " Lois enveloped Martha in a heart felt hug and for the second time in an hour found herself holding a weeping Kent.

Clark eased to his feet and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer for Lois. Lane quietly got up and joined him, giving the other women a few moments of privacy.

" Thanks Lois, " Clark murmured gruffly.

Lane gently punched him in the shoulder but her smile was a bit lopsided and her eyes were misty. " You are very welcome. Y' know a Lois needs Clark as much as a Clark needs Lois. "

They made their way back to the dinning room table to find Lois and Martha already seated. Martha was drying her face with a napkin while Lois sat beside her, an arm wrapped about her beloved mother in law.

Martha looked at Lane as she sat down, with a watery smile. " Thank you Lois very much. And please thank the others who made this possible. I have my daughter back home... "

Lane nodded, a soft and sweet smile on her face. " I will. "

" Have you gotten to the good stuff yet? " Lois asked rather abruptly.

" Not yet, " Lane said. " The Long Twins and a few others, known as the Corporal Ted Bronson Time Corps Irregulars decided to do something to help Clark here, and they came to me. After we spent some time discussing things, I was brought here to talk to your Lana and a couple other people, trying to get a feel for things.

" Bottom line was that Clark needed his Lois. The Irregulars and I decided to get into the miracle business using their technology. I remember reading about how they rescued Lazarus' mother and that gave me my idea. And it is kinda weird to be dealing with people I read about in a sci fi novel when I was a teenager...

" I'm not sure why, but a clone just didn't feel right. I knew Lois needed to be the real deal. They ganged up on Lazarus to get him to okay the expenditures. We ran everything through Athene and Mycroft Holmes and it was finally a go. A clone from my DNA was matured enough for use as a dead body. We studied holos of the situations and events, knew that Clark would be coming in hot and worked out a plan with absolutely to the micro second timing and made the swap.

" Lois was dead according to our more primitive medical knowledge. The Long Family have a different definition of just what dead is fortunately for us. Gay Deceiver got us to Boondocks and their rejuv clinic almost instantaneously and Lois was turned over to Dr. Ishtar and her team. They have something called a Lethe field which helps the healing process enormously and made some adjustments while they were under the hood so to speak... "

" What? " Lois glared at Lane. This was the first time she'd heard about this.

Lane shrugged. " Kryptonian and Human genetics are very close, which means we can have children but Clark can live about twice to three times as long as we can. Using what they know from the Howard families in their universe, Dr. Ishtar and her Team adjusted your genes a bit so that you should live as long as Clark does... "

" Oh! Wow! " Lois was stunned. " Can they do that? "

" How in the hell should I know! I'm a journalist, not a scientist, " Lane snarled in her best Dr. McCoy. " Are you gonna be okay with that? They couldn't ask you at the time so... uh... I okayed it for you. "

Lois nodded mutely.

" Clark? How 'bout you? Are you okay with it? "

" Yes I am, and thank you again. " Clark looked at his Lois. " 'Til the end of our days... "

" And beyond, " Lois whispered back. She got to her feet and headed for the refrigerator. " You want another beer Smallville? "

' Please! " Clark watched the bewitching sway of her hips with a brilliant and joyful smile plastered across his face.

" Jeez Kent, are you checking your wife out? " Lane asked dryly.

Clark smirked back. " Uh huh! "

" Well I hope so, " Lois said from the kitchen. " After all we are married... "

" No you're not, " Martha said thoughtfully.

" What? " Lois and Clark chorused.

Martha sighed. " Well Lois is technically dead so you guys aren't really married any more... "

" Oh crap, " Clark mumbled. " I hadn't thought about all that yet... "

" Yes we are, " Lois said fiercely as she returned to the table with the fresh beer bottles. " But I understand what you're saying. Passport, driver's license, social security, voter's registration, credit cards and credit score are all gone. "

Martha shrugged and decided to voice some other concerns. " With Lois dead the past few years, how are you going to go about explaining her? "

Lois moaned as the implications hit her. " Can I even go back to being Lois Kent? There are a bunch of people who know that I am dead, how do we explain it without getting into the 'World As Myth' stuff? Let's face it... that's not the most believable story someone could cook up this side of a science fiction writer... "

" Honey, this isn't something we've got to fix today, " Clark said soothingly. " We can take a couple days to think about a solution, so you may just have to stay around the farm until we can get things squared away... "

" And why now? " Martha mused quietly.

" What Mom? " Clark asked.

" Why go through all of this trouble now? Why bring Lois back now? Why not back before she died or stopped it completely? "

All eyes went to Lane.

" Jeez, you are really on a roll Martha. I did ask that question of the Irregulars. Part of their reason was Clark's ethics and notions about changing history, about interfering with people's choices and the consequences of those choices. He'd made it very clear to the Irregulars just how strongly he opposed changing history, which is the reason he was willing to help stop Wells and his 'officious interfering'. Right Clark? "

" Yeah... "

" So taking that into consideration and after the decision was made to rescue Lois, it was left to the super computers to figure out the best time to reinsert her back into Clark's life and world. I can't even begin to explain how Athene and Mycroft Holmes came to their conclusions, but they did and here we are... "

Clark glanced away as his Kryptonian hearing caught a unique sound. " Incoming! "

Lois and Lane frowned at the seeming non sequitur. " What? "

There was a whooshing sound and a thump on the back porch. The kitchen door swung open. A large and powerful figure in a unique red and blue outfit with red boots and a flowing red cape strolled into the house.

" Wow1 " Martha said with an oddly stunned and breathy tone.

Lois glanced from her husband to his colorfully garbed counter point. " Holy shit! "

Superman smiled cheerfully. " Hi guys! "

tbc

A/N: For those interested, which is why this is at the end of the chapter and can be ignored by the rest, this chapter has taken a while to get done. I actually had the whole story done and the first two chapters posted when I became really unhappy with this one. I was unhappy with the tone and direction. It took a while to figure out where I'd pooched it. I basically junked the finished chapter twice and starting all over. And finally after working on a couple fics on the other pen name, it's back to work on this one...


	4. Chapter 4

Superman:

He stepped into the kitchen with a friendly smile; a heroic figure in red, blue and swirling cape. Lane bounced up from her seat with her biggest and brightest smile and greeted the superhero with a hug and a scorching hot kiss. " I've missed you, Smallville... "

Superman blinked dazed blue eyes at his wife. " Wow! That was some welcome. "

Martha rose, the graceful and gracious hostess. " Good evening... er... Superman. "

" Mrs. Kent! "

" Please, call me Martha, " she replied with a warmly welcoming Martha Kent smile. " Come on in... "

" Yes Ma'am! "

Clark got up to say hi and realized that Lois was staring gape mouthed at the superhero. He leaned over and eased her mouth shut with a gentle knuckle. She swatted his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him, then stood and followed him into the kitchen.

Clark shook Superman's proffered hand. " Good evening! Welcome to Casa Kent! "

He leaned past Superman and turned the porch and yard lights on. There was a key pad below the light fixture and he rapidly entered a code number sequence.

" Thanks. " Superman swept the area with his Kryptonian senses. " Interesting. An effective warning system... "

" And under the right circumstances rather lethal, " Clark replied and sounded quite pleased. He pulled the SIG P220 Combat from his waistband and laid it on a counter near at hand.

" Let's just say that after dealing with the likes of Lionel and Lex Luthor that Dad and I decided it would be... unwise not to be prepared for hostilities of any sort. Personally, unless I hear they are dead and buried, I tend to be a bit paranoid about the bad guys... "

" Yes he does but it's saved our lives a couple times. " Lois walked up and leaned against Clark. She looked the red and blue clad superhero, then glanced at Lane. " We are so blessed! "

" Yes we are, " Lane leered back. She turned her attention to Superman. " So you and Clark know each other? "

" Yeah, we both do. Why? " Superman replied with a quizzical frown.

Lane shrugged. " Nothing important, but I'll be having a talk with Lazarus or the Twins one of these days to clear some things up... "

" Lots of luck with that Lane, " Clark said, deciding to stop her from going off on a Lois type tangent. " CK, I'd like to introduce my Lois to you. "

" Lois, back from the dead! " Superman smiled delightedly. " The Irregulars helped out didn't they? "

" Yeah they did, " Lois spoke up. " Do we call you Superman or what? "

" I'm not a big fan of the Superman moniker so how 'bout you call me CK like Clark just did. Jimmy came up with that one years ago so I'm at least used to it. " He looked back down at Lane. " This is what you've been up to, isn't it Lo'? "

Lane nodded offhandedly. " Uh huh... It seemed the thing to do at the time. "

" Uh huh... " The blue Kryptonian eyes grew dark and stormy. " I'm glad I got your text message, 'cause when your heartbeat vanished... It reminded me of the time you vanished after the fight with Tess Mercer... "

" If anyone is getting hungry I can get some supper started, " Martha interjected.

" I'm starving, " Lois admitted candidly. " Lunch was several hours and a couple of universes away. "

" No need to go to any extra trouble Mrs. Kent. "

" Speak for yourself Smallville, " Lane chided. " I never pass up a chance at Martha Kent cooking. "

Martha smiled at the woman who so resembled her daughter in law. " I'm sorry Lois but I was just going to prep the fixings for sandwiches. It's still too hot to warm up the kitchen using the stove... "

" Well I won't pass that up either, especially as I'm not doing the cooking or prepping or what ever... "

" Oh and CK... it's Martha, please. " She headed towards the refrigerator. " Would you like something to drink? Lois? More coffee? "

Superman glanced at Clark and noticed his beer. " A beer would be fine if Clark has any of that Samuel Adams left... "

" There's plenty, " Clark said.

" A beer is fine for me too! I think I actually hit my coffee limit... "

Superman reached over and laid a large hand across Lane's forehead. " Are you feeling okay Lois? "

" Smart ass... " Lane walked back into the dinning room and plopped down on her chair.

" No! " Clark said suddenly. He didn't care for the speculative look in Lois' eyes.

She glanced at her husband, or he would be again as soon as she could manage it. She wanted it legal in the eyes of both God and Man again. " What? "

" No! No way in hell! Listen to what I'm saying Lo'... "

Clark crossed his arms and scowled darkly. The fact that there were three others in the room observing faded from his consciousness as he prepared to deal with his recalcitrant bride, or she would be just as soon as he could manage it.

" I Am Not Wearing The Damn Suit! That's final... end of story! "

" Aw Clark. " Lois looked over at the astonished superhero. " After seeing it and yes it is a bit overwhelming, I can see why it's so effective... "

Lane snorted her agreement. Yes it was...

" ...and I think you'd look really good... "

" No! I repeat... end of story! " Clark said at a near snarl.

Martha paused in her food prep and studied Superman for a moment. " Well I rather doubt that anyone looks at his face. "

Clark groaned as Lois smiled triumphantly at her mother in law. " Thanks Mom! "

" Sorry about that Clark, " Superman said rather sheepishly as he carried the beer bottles to the dinning room table.

Lois turned on the works. She gave Clark the big sad puppy dog eyes, the quivering chin and the slight catch in her voice. " But Smallville... "

" Grab a pew CK! Does your Lois try this kinda crap on you? "

" Uh huh. " Superman eased into a free chair and handed a beer bottle to Lane who accepted it with a thankful grin.

" Oh swell. Does it work on you? "

" Uh huh. " Superman took a thirsty swig of the Boston Lager.

" Crap, " Clark snarled with deep feeling. He glared at the superhero. " You just had to wear that damn outfit didn't you? "

Superman's eyes twinkled wickedly and he did not look the least bit repentant. " I didn't think about it to tell the truth. "

Clark grunted sceptically.

" Well I didn't, " Superman said defensively. " I was thinking about seeing my wife and... "

" She does that to you too? "

" Oh yeah... "

" It is sexy looking isn't it? " Lois mused.

Clark looked over with a 'where in the hell did that come from' expression on his face. He sighed as he saw that she was studying the damn red and blue suit again.

Lane chuckled throatily. " Yes it does and it spices things up quite nicely when he wants to play Superman and the naughty school girl... "

" Lois! " The superhero managed to sound both shocked and scandalized. " If it makes a difference I'll just take the damned thing off. "

" This is about to get very interesting, " Lane murmured. She crossed her arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at her husband. " Go for it, Smallville! "

Lois nodded enthusiastically.

" Don't look Mom, " Clark offered with a cheeky grin of his own.

" Oh good grief people. I'll have clothes on, " Superman scolded. He stood up and spun into a blur of red and blue and when he stopped was wearing a plain white dress shirt, dark grey slacks and a brightly patterned tie. He sat back down and proceeded to jauntily roll up his shirt sleeves.

Martha spoke up from the kitchen, her voice laced with quiet humor. " Clark, can you come and help me carry things... "

Lois started to her feet. " I'm sorry Mom, I can help... "

" Honey, Clark can handle things much more quickly. "

" True, " Clark agreed. Lois sat back down with a shrug. He was right.

Within a few heart beats the table was set and the food platters rested in the center of the table. Lane began to reach out for the nearest platter, then stopped as she realized that Martha, Lois and Clark had bowed their heads for a few moments of silent benediction.

When the moment was over, Martha flashed a quick grin at her. " It's going to be help yourself, so dig in. "

Everyone fell to building their sandwiches and filling their paper plates with hungry zeal and were soon feeding empty bellies. Bread, lunch meat, cheese, chips and potato salad quickly made the rounds.

" So now what Lois? " CK asked.

" You mean other than getting reacquainted with Clark and the world? " Lois replied. I haven't given it much thought. I just wanted to get home to Clark... "

" Well, you get to discover the questionable joys of Facebook, the iPad, the fact that we now have a radical progressive community organizer in the White House... stuff like that, " Clark grumbled dryly. " It's really amazing what can happen in a few years... "

A Whitesnake ring tone rocked the room. Lois had tucked the phone into her shorts pocket, so she hauled it out and tossed it to Clark. Her expression was cheerfully devoid of any repentance as she continued to dine on her potato salad. Eating was more important than answering the phone... for the moment.

Clark shook his head, then glanced at the phone as the ring tone continued to rock.

" Hey General Sam... Sorry about that Sir! Something came up and I just forgot... Yeah, I was at the cemetery... No, I'm at the house with Mom and having supper with some friends...

" Yeah... I got the intel from Bartowski earlier but there's nothing time sensitive to it... Yes Sir, there is plenty of time to act on it over the next couple of days. I'll be sure to send the intel in an email later this evening...

" Thank you Sir. By the way, I have someone here I think you'd like to talk to. " Clark handed the phone to Lois, who accepted it with trembling hands.

" Hi Daddy! " With a hitch in her voice, Lois got up and headed out the back door.

Lane watched Lois pace past the kitchen windows. " Are they close? "

Clark nodded as he too watched Lois pace back and forth across the porch.

Lane sighed. " Lucky her. The General and I do okay but we've never been all that close... not since Mom died. "

" General Sam and I have gotten along pretty good over the years, " Clark said thoughtfully. " He's one tough son of a bitch Marine and let me know it the first time we met. He'd just got back from a tour in the sandbox and Lo' and I told him that we were getting married the summer after high school. He'd wanted Lo' to wait until she was finished with college so you can imagine how that conversation went.

" The tough as hell Marine caved when Lo' said Dad would be thrilled to walk her down the aisle. We got his blessing. When we finished college, I was still champing at the bit to get out into the world and do some good so I went to see General Sam. That I did both surprised and pleased him.

" He knew who and what I was by then and is still one of the very few that I trust with the intel. After he understood just how serious I was, General Sam spent some time thinking on the problem and then put together a plan of operations. The three of us talked it out and yes Lo' was just as involved with my choices and decisions as I was.

" He knew people in the private professional warrior world who were able to work with us. They put a program together and I actually went through a version of Marine boot camp, then a combo BUD/S and Special Forces training. I wanted to see if I was mentally tough enough and I knew I'd need weapons and unarmed combat training for when I didn't use my abilities.

" Now I'd played some sports in high school 'cause I needed to learn to control myself without hurting people, especially in stressful split second type situations. Dad initially wasn't too happy but with Lois on my side and then Mom got into the act... "

" It made a lot of sense to me, " Martha spoke up. " I was thrilled to have Clark show such mature judgment... with help from Lois. "

Lane reached over and patted CK on the shoulder. " It's just a gift we Lois' have... "

Clark rolled his eyes and joined CK in not making a comment on Lois wisdom... or lack there of. " After my training was complete, a special covert group was put together and we worked with the likes of John Casey of the NSA and Mitch Rapp with the CIA. We didn't just work military operations either... we recently came up with intel that helped stop a group of rogue spies... "

" So you're what... a mercenary? " Lane asked.

Clark thought about it. " That word can have ugly connotations to it but yeah, I guess that's the best way to put it. I couldn't join the military so this was an effective way for me to help and to earn a living... "

" Vigilante an ugly word too, " CK said quietly. " Superman's been called that by the likes of Congress, the White House and Lex Luthor. They feel Superman is a loose cannon who needs proper supervision and over sight. I can't tell you how often they've tried to drag me before a congressional committee to justify my actions... "

" I'll bet... anyway that's what I was doing when Lois was killed. General Sam and I leaned on each other quite a lot in those dark days. He'd done his 30 and was finding retirement stressful so he's become a part of my covert team. We now work with the Intersect Team and the covert and black ops teams we've always dealt with... "

" Who or what is the Intersect Team? " CK asked as he munched on his chips.

" They are a unique intel group lead a an equally unique individual, Chuck Bartowski, " Clark answered. " My old friend John Casey is a part of the team too... "

He heard Lois shut off the phone and head for the door. She walked back into the house, drying her face off with her tee shirt. Clark stood and held his arms wide and Lois walked wordlessly into his embrace.

Lane glanced at CK and the strength of their connection was palpable and warm. The fiery, force of nature journalist and the supremely confident and powerful hero. They understood that they were seeing in Lois and Clark what others witnessed in them. A man and a woman so much like themselves, deeply in love, their relationship tried and tested and true.

There really was nothing quite like Lois and Clark in any universe.

" Daddy was crying Clark, " Lois sniffled into his chest.

Clark continued to hold her close. " That's cause he loves you Lo' and he missed you too... "

More comforting time passed. " He wants to see us bright and early tomorrow... "

" Will do. I'll call Director Jenny to let her know we'll be on the move tomorrow so Team Bartowski can deal with keeping us off radar so to speak. "

" Okay... and I'm gonna go and clean up, " Lois replied and headed up stairs.

CK wiped his mouth and hands clean on a paper towel and pushed his paper plate back. " May I ask you something, Clark? "

" Sure! Want another beer? "

" Please... Lois? "

Lane nodded. Clark walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

" I guess I'd like more clarification on why you aren't interested in being Superman? " CK asked.

Clark returned with the fresh beer bottles. " As I told Lane earlier, I'm not a hero and I have absolutely no interest in being one. For some reason Superman seems to stand for certain things, a symbol people want to believe in and I guess part of it is that I've got my own take on the whole truth, freedom and the American way thing... "

" Don't you mean justice? " Lane asked curiously.

Clark shook his head as he seated himself. " No I don't. Justice is too much in the eye of the beholder. One's man's justice is another man's social inequities. I think freedom is a lot more important and more clearly definable... like with the Constitution. "

" And the rest? " CK's eyes shone with keen interest.

" There are times when I'm like Pilate... what is Truth? Truth is supposed to be about facts and yet even facts have become subjective in today's world... "

" Facts are facts, " Lane protested.

" Are they now? " Clark returned. He studied her for a long and quiet moment. " Tell me Lane... do you believe in man made global warming? "

She frowned. " Of course I do. "

Lois snorted as she walked back into the room. " I don't. "

" I don't either, " Clark added. " I think it's a hoax. I know that most of the so called facts or the truth of global warming are either flat out wrong or badly distorted... "

" You know? " Lane queried in a scoffing tone.

Clark crossed his arms and kept his expression purposefully bland. " Of course I do. Have CK check both the intel and the environment when you get home. We are very sensitive to solar radiation and it's effects on both the planet and on us... "

Lois sat down beside Clark and leaned into him with a contented sigh.

" As for the American way... I was brought up by old fashioned people here in Smallville to believe that the American people were blessed by a pair of unique documents, to believe in American Exceptionalism, to believe that personal freedom and choice had to be balanced by personal accountability. "

" What does that have to do with you being or not being Superman? " Lane started to frown darkly, sending warning signals out to all who knew her. Clark was bringing out her combative nature.

Clark spoke evenly. " We've just proven that we don't agree on what those symbols are or what they mean. Now multiply that by several billion... I doubt we'd even agree on just what Superman's mission is... "

" Mission? " Lane began.

" Lois, " CK said with a gentle warning.

Lane looked over at her husband. There was a subtle shift in her body language and her eyes softened. She continued however to grumble beneath her breath knowing full well that he could hear ever word. And so could Clark.

" Martha? Do you agree with Clark? " CK asked. He reached over and took Lane's hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

" Do I agree with his moral and ethical reasons for not becoming this Superman you've spoken of? Yes I do, " Martha gave her son a sweet and motherly smile.

" I do know that Clark hates the idea that he might have a destiny. Do I agree with him avoiding what ever that destiny might be? I'd have to say no. But he is a grown man and must answer to his conscience. I've no idea what either of you young men deal with each and every day with those abilities you have. I'm just glad that you both use them for good purposes. "

" Fair enough, " CK murmured with a thoughtful nod. " Then tell me some of the things you do believe in Clark?

" Hhhmmm... I believe in John 3:16, I believe in Lois' love for me and I believe in courage in battle, loyalty to my team mates and protection of the innocent. To paraphrase Orwell, I believe that people sleep more peacefully in their beds because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf. " Clark finished his beer as he finished speaking.

A very tiny smile quirked the corners of Clark's mouth as he watched CK and Lane digest his words. " Lane asked about Superman's mission? He flies about as some kind of world savior hero goody two shoes. Sorry, not for me. He doesn't kill, an idiotic notion that might work well in a comic book but not in real life.

" Don't get me wrong, I don't take killing another human being lightly. But people like John Casey and Mitch Rapp and I are in the business of stopping the bad guys whether they're a Lex Luthor or an Islamic Jihadist from hurting or killing the good guys. And to be honest, I don't think I can do my job when I'm wearing a colorful comic book suit... "

A muted beeping suddenly started. CK glanced at his watch and seemed to remember something. " It's getting to be that time... "

" What time is that? " Lane asked.

" I forgot that I asked Zeb Carter to give me a couple hours after Gay Deceiver dropped me off. I wanted to talk with Clark here... "

" You forgot? "

CK smiled a boyish and cheesy smile at his wife. " As soon as you kissed me... We're gonna need to be getting to the pick up point in a bit so we can go home...

" Clark I don't have any problem with anything you said to me. Don't be a superhero. Be the warrior hero that this world needs. Though you may not like the damn suit and the whole Superman thing... think about doing your own version. I can tell you that the freedom to use the talents and abilities we've been blessed with is extremely rewarding on many levels...

" Not the lest of which is... it really does add something when Lois wants to play Superman and the naughty school girl... "

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Along with 'Smallville' and 'Chuck'... I do not own 'NCIS' nor any of the Media Companies mentioned, I just read 'em. No latinum has changed hands and no profit has been made...

General Lane:

present...

Fall weather had arrived in Smallville Kansas with it's crisp air and high school football games. Clark could scent the tang of the seasons first snow to the distant north, but the weather was still pleasant on the plains of central Kansas. The afternoon had warmed nicely with a hint of lingering summer heat but there was a brisk breeze to balance things out.

He cradled her slender hands in his and reveled in the incandescent joy at having her in his life once more. She had thawed the winter from his heart and soul caused by her death with her smiles and a kisses. He was intensely grateful of the gift, the blessing he'd been given with her resurrecton and he loved her more each and every day.

They'd had some at times painful adjustments to make as the past several years had left their mark on him. But she had been patient and loving and that unique connection and bond they'd felt from day one had been there for them to build on.

Her latest quirk of humor was to call him a cradle robber after she did the math and found that she was now several years younger than him.

He glanced down as she wove her fingers through his.

" Yes... "

" Are you reading my mind Jo? " He brought her hands up in his and kissed her knuckles.

She looked up at him with a luminous and heart stopping smile. " Just your heart Smallville. "

They turned and watched the Honor Guard casket team approach the grave site, impressive in their Marine Dress Blues, bearing the remains of Brigadier General Sam Lane.

They'd both been surprised that General Sam had requested he be interred in the Smallville Christian Church cemetery near Jonathan Kent and Lois Kent rather than Arlington National Cemetery. Martha had explained that General Sam started the process of purchasing a burial plot soon after Lois had been buried there.

" Are you alright? " Clark asked softly.

Joanne ran a hand over her very slight baby bump. " We both are Smallville... "

past...

" Hey Clark! " Joanne walked up the creaking stairs to the loft. " Are you okay out here? "

Clark stood at the window, gazing out over the Kent paddock. A soft evening shower had cooled the late summer temperatures and cleansed the air. " Just wondering... "

" So long as you aren't brooding out here. " She sat down on the ancient couch.

" I'm not brooding, Jo, " Clark said dryly. " Just indulging in some second guessing and self doubt. "

" Which is not brooding how exactly? "

" I've only been here for a few minutes and brooding involves a lot more time... "

" Right... For you Smallville that might make sense... and then there's the rest of the world... She knew exactly what he was 'brooding' about. It had not been an easy decision for him to make. " You don't have to do it Clark. "

He sighed and turned to face her. " I know that and on a bad day I still think it's a crazy idea. But after talking to General Sam and Mom and you... Mom says to just make that leap of faith and trust in God. Your dad says to trust in my abilities and the Superman Team. CK showed me that it can be done. But mostly I just know that I can't do it without you... "

" I know that Smallville... " She patted the seat beside her. " Come here... "

" I'm serious Jo... " He walked over and plopped down beside her. " I don't want to do this without you. "

She sighed, leaned over and placed a soft, sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. " Clark, I understand what you are asking and that little word 'we' has become a much more important word to me than 'I'... "

FOX and Friends-

" Welcome back. This short clip of a flying man went viral on You Tube, Facebook and Myspace over night. Jimmy Olsen, a junior staff photographer for the Daily Planet shot the clip in Metropolis... "

present...

Clark felt Joanne shiver after a particularly healthy gust of cool mid western wind. He glanced about and as there was no one paying them any attention for the moment, warmed her up.

" Did you just zap me? " Jo asked with a startled look.

" Uh huh... "

" Thanks! "

Clark considered a particular face he'd seen at the back of the crowd. " Chloe is here. "

Joanne nodded. " Good. Uncle Gabe called and asked if it was alright that she came for the services. Lucy said it was... "

The Smallville Christian Church pastor concluded his remarks and stepped to the side. The NCOIC stepped forward again and presented arms. The sharp crack of the rifle volley in the 21 gun salute echoed across the prairie.

past...

The tall, powerful looking man in his red and blue and swirling cape stood with the silver haired Special Agent in Charge of the NCIS Major Case Response Team. A junior NCIS Agent, a slender, dark eyed and dark haired woman seemed to struggle with keeping her professional aplomb in place. They watched dispassionately as the other members of the NCIS team dealt with a gruesome crime scene.

" So what can I do for you, Superman? " The lead agent asked.

" I wanted a face to face with you Agent Gibbs, " Superman replied. " I intend to help out as much as I can and I'm trying to make contact with the various AIC's and OIC's I'll be dealing with. I was talking with Captain Maggie Sawyer of the Metropolis PD earlier... "

" Getting around... " Agent Gibbs said dryly.

" Flying does help with that Gunny, " Superman returned just as dryly.

Agent Gibbs took a short sip from his steaming coffee cup. " I'm sure it does... "

Superman handed Agent Gibbs a small business card. " Please don't hesitate to use this information. It's a 24/7 answering service and they can get in touch with me 24/7. "

A brief, wintry smile crossed the lead Agent's weathered face as he looked at the card. " Thanks... "

The superhero turned to leave and pandemonium broke out as the various media representatives began to aggressively vie for his attention. " Superman! Over here! Superman! "

" Superman? Please? " He heard a certain voice and looked over to see Joanne Kent standing in the front ranks of the media crowd. With an almost leonine grace and power, Superman approached her. " Yes Ma'am? "

" Hi Superman! I'm Joanne Kent and I'd like to interview you... "

" Why? " His face was serenely impersonal but in the brilliant blue eyes there was a hyper awareness as though the superhero saw and heard everything going on about him.

She shrugged, her chin tilted upwards and there was a bit of challenge to her voice. " Why not... "

A wisp of a smile flashed across his face. " And you are a representative of which media group, Mrs. Kent? "

" None Superman, I'm an independent! "

Superman zeroed in on an angry voice and his attention focused on a particular media van. " Who the hell is the broad? Gimme some information people! This bastard's been ducking us for days and I'm tired of this shit... "

" Shit boss... I think he's looking at us... " The second voice was young and female.

" I don't pay you to think... " The first voice snapped arrogantly.

The voices in the van stilled as the coldly hostile blue eyes gazed steadily from the small bank of monitors they were watching.

" Did his eyes just flash red boss? "

" What the hell? " The angry voice grew shrill. " Our equipment just crashed... If that son of a bitch did something to it I'll... "

" Ah boss? Are you sure pissing him off is such a great idea? Y' know he can probably hear you... "

" Superman? " Joanne Kent queried, drawing his attention back to her.

" I'm sorry... "

The crowd of media types and curious on-lookers surged forward, trying to see and hear.

" Hey! " Joanne yelped as she was bumped into and then jostled from behind. A careless and energetic shove from a hand bearing a cell phone camera sent her sprawling forward; right into the chest of the superhero.

He swept her up into his arms and was hovering several feet away almost in the blink of an eye. " Are you alright Ma'am? "

Joanne Kent nodded with a bit of a deer in the headlights expression on her face. " Uh huh... "

The look he gave the crowd brought an immediate quiet. " Shall we go somewhere for that interview you just asked about? "

" Sure! " She recovered quickly. " How does coffee sound while we talk? "

" Alright. " A brief smile flickered across his serene features.

" If you're flying... I'm buying... "

Superman continued to rise. He glanced down to see the young NCIS Agent gazing open mouthed at them. " Agent David... " He winked at her and then they were gone.

" Flirt, " Joanne grumbled.

" Just being nice, " Superman replied...

Town Hall Daily is pleased to present an exclusive interview with the newest superhero.

' An Evening With Superman ' by Joanne Kent...

She jogged into the kitchen to answer the phone. " Hello! This is the Kent residence... "

" Lois Honey? " a familiar southern drawl spoke warmly from the phone.

Crap! Joanne had known this phone call would eventually happen. If she tried to just hang up and try to ignore it Perry would either hop a plane or worse... send his star reporter, Chloe Sullivan, out to Smallville.

" May I ask who's calling? "

" Lois, you know who this is... " The southern drawl managed to sound both puzzled and annoyed.

" No sir, I'm sorry but I don't "

He sighed, obviously not enjoying whatever game she was playing. " Alright, if you insist...I'm Perry White, Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet and I want to know what the hell is going on? "

" Ah... Mr White? I'm not quite sure I understand the question. "

" It's time to knock off the bull crap Honey. I didn't become the EnC of the Daily Planet by whistling Dixie, or Hound Dog. I'd know that writing style any where. You can't, hell you didn't even try to hide it. And I'd know that voice any where too! "

" I'm sorry Mr. White, but I think you are confusing me with my half sister. I do appreciate the compliment if you think I write as well as she did. "

" Why are you perpetrating this charade Lois? "

" There is no charade Mr. White. I'm Joanne Kent... " Joanna winced. Lying to Perry had never been easy for her. Not that she hadn't lied to him on occasion and strictly for a story. But she'd learned to loved him like a second father.

" Bull crap! " She could hear him reigning in his temper. When he spoke again his voice was softer, gentler. " Like I said... I wanna know what's going on and why aren't you working for the Planet? Why are you writing for a bunch of right wing extremist kooks? "

Joanne uttered a dry chuckle. " As I'm married to one of those right wing extremists and I think he'd divorce me if I went to work for one of the 'bastions of a progressive liberal press' is how I think he puts it... "

" What? "

Joanne sighed. She really did not want to ruffle her old friends feathers. " Mr. White, I'm sorry but I'm not Lois and I'm doing alright working for Town Hall and Big Journalism... "

" What? " Perry White sounded stunned.

A pleading note had set into Joanne's voice. " Mr. Perry... please just let it go. "

" What did you... " There was a long silence. " I must be mistaken Mrs. Kent. I loved Lois like she was my own daughter. Now Alice would skin me alive if I passed up an opportunity to invite you and your husband to dine with us the next time you're back east. We'd both love to get to know you... "

" Thank you Mr. White. Clark and I'd appreciate that very much... "

Big Journalism-

Big Journalism is proud to present it's newest columnist Joanne Kent. She is the half sister of Lois Lane, the Daily Planet legend who was killed by an IED outside Baghdad several years ago. This is her first column here and we think she'll be an excellent addition to Big Journalism.

" Why the World Needs Superman " by Joanne Kent...

present...

" On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful Nation, please accept this Flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to Country and Corps... "

The NCOIC saluted again, turned and walked after the casket team who preceded him towards the church. Those attending the grave side service began to gather about Joanne and Clark as well as Lucy and her family.

" Thank you for coming Mr. White, " Joanne murmured to the Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet.

" Please, call me Perry... " He held her hand between his and peered into her face for several long moments. He gave her a wry smile and nodded his acceptance. " Joanne, this is my better half Alice... Alice this is Joanne Kent. Clark, it's been a while son... "

" Yes sir it has, " Clark returned as he shook Perry White's hand. " Can you stay for a while? There is fresh coffee and some snacks set up in the fellowship hall down in the basement. "

Perry White nodded his appreciation. " Thanks son... don't mind if we do. Some hot coffee sounds pretty good about now... "

" Hey Lana, " Joanne said. " You are looking well. "

Lana patted her extended tummy with a warm and maternal smile. " Thanks Jo... You too! "

" Thanks, " Joanne smiled and patted the small swell of her own tummy. " Are we still on for lunch at the Talon next week? "

" And then the baby shopping? " Lana nodded eagerly. They were quickly becoming very good friends.

Her husband groaned. " You ladies need to remember there are budgetary limitations to that trip... "

Lana and Joanne chose to ignore him.

" Thanks for coming Whit, " Clark said.

Whitney embraced him in a powerful hug. " Any first time Dad lessons you need... "

Clark chuckled. " You'll be the first I call Whit... "

Chloe walked up with an uncertain smile. " Hi! I'm Chloe Sullivan and it's good to finally met you Joanne. Lucy has told me a little about you, and I'd like to welcome you to the family. "

" Thank you Ms. Sullivan, " Joanne replied graciously.

" Please, call me Chloe. I'm afraid Lois and I lost touch over the years, but she'd once been like my older sister. I really hope we can be friends. "

Joanne nodded. " I'd like that. "

As Gabe Sullivan strolled over up to meet his new niece, Chloe approached Lois' grave. She spent a few seconds standing there with her head bowed.

" Clark? "

He glanced over as he heard Chloe whisper. She was watching him from the corners of her eyes.

" Do Lucy or Lana know about Lois? "

He shook his head subtly.

" So it's basically Martha and now me? "

He nodded.

" Uncle Sam came to me about getting some of the Joanne intel into the necessary systems. Is that okay with you? "

He nodded ever so slightly again.

" I'm very proud of you Clark. You are doing good things. " Chloe straightened and began to walk towards the parking lot. " Please keep my cousin safe... I can't loose her again... "

" She knows doesn't she Smallville? " Joanne asked quietly.

" Uh huh. "

" Chloe! " Joanne called.

Chloe turned around with a puzzled frown. " Yeah? "

" We are serving fresh coffee and Martha Kent baked goodies in the fellowship hall if you'd like to stay. I wish you would... Please? "

A small smile crossed Chloe's face and she looked about ten years younger. " Thank you, I think I will. "

Clark glanced over at a trio standing at a distance. " I've got some people I'd like for you to meet, Jo. "

" Sure thing Smallville... " She willingly tucked a hand through his arm and walked with him towards the three strangers.

" Joanne, these are some very good friends of mine, and you've heard me talk about 'em as part of Team Superman... This is Team Bartowski, " He nodded towards the big, burly gentleman standing to their right. " This is Colonel John Casey. This is Chuck Bartowski, and finally Director Jenny Sam Burton... "

" Ah... there's been a change, " Chuck said as he stepped forward to shake Joanne's hand. He indicated the stunning blond woman with arctic blue eyes. " Sarah Walker has recently had her field Agent status reactivated. "

Joanne had heard about the Intersect and his Director. She stuck out a hand. " Ms. Walker? Colonel Casey? It's good to finally meet you and we thank you for making the effort to come all the way to Smallville. "

" Sarah, please... " Walker shook her hand and Joanne hoped she would eventually earn a new friend.

" If you'll call me Jo... "

" So who is the Team Director? " Clark asked.

" Casey is, " Chuck replied. " He's got a daughter he wants to get to know... "

" And Bartowski and Walker couldn't contain their lady feelings anymore, " Casey grunted. He managed to look pleased by the notion.

" Then may I ask what General Beckman is up to these days? " Clark asked. " General Sam's death has left an empty slot on Team Superman and I was wondering if she'd been interested in stepping in? I know her and she knows me... "

Casey nodded. " I'll have her contact you if she's interested. "

" Good... Now if you aren't in any hurry to get back to southern Cal, we'd like to invite you in for coffee and snacks... "

Casey glanced at his team mates. " Well... "

Joanne took charge. She reached out and grabbed Sarah Walker by the hand and began to lead her towards the church. " Great... I wanna introduce you to my half sister and my cousin and a friend of mine who is very pregnant. We can have a nice girl talk while the guys talk shop or sports 'cause you know they will... "

The gentlemen stood with bemused expressions that answered the startled glance Walker tossed over a shoulder at them.

Clark chortled quietly. " Casey? Chuck? Shall we? "

the end:

A/N: I'm not big into sharing personal travails here...but this chapter has been a struggle to work on the past week as my Dad is trying to die of kidney failure. With all of the resulting chaos I've chosen to go ahead and post this concluding chapter though it doesn't feel quite finished. I wasn't sure if or when it would other wise be done.


End file.
